


He'd Have Grown To Be Wild

by nyasty_boy



Series: angst prompt fills [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyasty_boy/pseuds/nyasty_boy
Summary: His skin went white as chalk, his limbs turned soft and limpI cradled him through those moments of weaknessAnd watched him drift between the worlds of living and deadUntil he sunk down into the pavementDanny - Nicole Dollanganger





	He'd Have Grown To Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> holding their partner's unconscious / dead body

Gavin has never felt such an intense pain as this in all his years.

His first gunshot wound doesn't compare; the way he cracked his ribs after being shoved down some stairs was basically a paper cut; life has had it out for him since he was a child, but this has to be the worst thing that could happen to him.

Michael’s been shot.

Gavin watched in slow motion as the bullet tore through his gut and out the other side, the shock and pain on his face, and the way he instantly searched for gavin’s eyes before collapsing to the ground.

Gavin gets over as quick as he can, drops his gun and kneels vigil next to michael, hands pressing against his gut immediately before flinching away when he shouts, hoarse and pained and so fucking  _ raw _ .

“Fuck, michael, oh fuck,” gavin stumbles over his words, gritting his teeth before realising that, due to where they are, what they're in the middle of right now, he can't help michael. The thought hits him like a speeding train, and michael must realise it too because his eyes widen slightly and his body tenses up before he lets out the tiniest sob and grips gavin’s hand as tight as he can.

Gavin shakes his head weakly, chewing on his lip and gripping back just as tight, blood slicked hand almost slipping out of the vice like hold. He moves michael slightly, looking around before taking them into more cover and holding michael close; the blood spreads and drips onto gavin, but he doesn't care anymore. He holds michael close and tight, putting their heads together.

“Do you remember,” his voice cracks, so he takes a deep breath and starts again, “do you remember our first date?”

Michael laughs weakly and nods, more blood bubbling up and a minute amount escaping his mouth, “mount chilliad,” his voice is shaky and pained, but the smile is so real, “we set off some fireworks, watched from the car cause you got cold…”

Gavin sobs weakly and nods, brushing their noses together, “yeah, it snowed the next day. First time in years…”

Michael nods slow, grinning weak. His skin has gone a ghostly shade of pale, his freckles stand out too clearly. Gavin strokes a thumb against his cheek, frowning and shaking his head, “i don't want you to go…” his tone is mournful and heartbreaking, michael’s own tears start up.

“I know, baby,” the pet name brings a shuddering sob from gavin, so michael cups his cheek with his other hand, “i have to, but the others will take care of you.”

Gavin shakes his head, pressing a wet kiss to michael’s cheek, begging and pleading under his breath. There’s a tight squeeze around his hand, and gavin looks up hesitantly, looks into michael’s panicked eyes, and knows he can't go without kissing michael ever again, he can't go without waking up to his relaxed face while he sleeps or how his scarred hands hold him so gently.

He can't go anywhere, do anything, without michael.

So he kisses him.

The kiss is wet, messy, he can taste blood, but the kiss is so quintisentially  _ them _ that gavin couldn't ask for anything else. Michael mouths something against his mouth, and he sobs hard, kissing desperately and begging to god that his own desperate heaves and sobs will breathe the life back into michael.

“I love you too,” gavin sobs, rocking them both gently, the gunshots overhead have stopped, “I love you too.” he presses his face into the crook of michael’s neck, feels the last dregs of warmth leave his body, and how his pulse slows to a gentle stop. 

The silence is peaceful, and gavin hates it. He wants an explosion, he wants fire and rubble and michael’s wild grin and his firm hands and his freckles and his dimples. But michael is dead.

Geoff and ryan round the corner first; geoff goes to talk, ask if they're alright, but gavin can see the moment his eyes register that he isn't holding a person, just a body. Ryan’s shoulders hunch up and he turns away, geoff stands staring, jack and jeremy come over and the morose atmosphere gets worse, somehow. Jeremy covers his mouth and drops his gun, jack goes pale and her hands begin to shake.

Gavin curls up a little, bringing his legs closer and holding michael tighter, tears still dripping and mixing with the blood on his clothes. Geoff, sweet, kind geoff, steps forwards, “gavin,” his voice is hoarse and choked, “gavin, we need to go.”

Gavin doesn't react, keeping his face in michael’s neck.

“Gavin,  _ please _ ,” geoff takes another step forwards, jack whispers a soft  _ don't _ and covers her mouth with a hand, “we need to leave, he’s gone.”

Gavin shakes his head, eyes closing as he brings michael closer. He can almost pretend that his own warmth that’s seeping into michael’s body isn't his, that he’s holding a warm body and this is all a dream.

“Gav-” geoff’s hand touches his, and gavin sees red. He draws his gun from his hip and points it between geoff’s eyes, teeth bared in an animalistic snarl and eyes narrowed.

“Don't  _ touch _ me,” he growls, another tear slips, “if you’re so fucking desperate to go, then  _ go _ . I'm not following. I'm staying here.”

Geoff, pushing his luck, touches gavin’s hand again, “gav, we have to leave. We’re not gonna leave you alone here.”

Gavin shoots the floor next to geoff’s feet, the other three flinch imperceptibly, and presses the still-smoking barrel against his forehead. The skin around the sharp corners of the gun goes white. “I swear to fucking  _ god _ , geoffrey, i wont miss next time.”

He nods slow and steps back, frowning and gritting his teeth. He shakes his head and walks away, jeremy and jack following after a moment’s hesitation and one more brief look at michael.

Ryan stays.

Ryan stays, and he sits across from gavin, and he takes his mask off. He doesn't talk.

Gavin appreciates that.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes huh?


End file.
